


Search History

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Bed-Wetting, Caught, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Prostate Milking, Watersports, Wetting, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Jason catches Damian's search history about pissing among other things and has to have a conversation.





	Search History

**Author's Note:**

> This contains watersports. Pissing on one another and wetting items.  
> It's explicit and not at all subtle.   
> Damian also searches about something to do with his dog. It's explained a bit later and is - by all "normal" standards - considered odd.  
> There is also an absurd quantity of orgasms, not at all realistic. Probably more piss than is realistic, too.   
> Eh, it's porn. ~shrug~

Jason slowly drummed his fingers on the table, staring at the search history from the past few hours. A few things had pinged off the server as possibly not-quite-legal and he'd delved in to see who was being an idiot about searching on their phone rather than behind their firewalls that kept the government out of their business. 

What he hadn't expected was the content of said searches, nor who was searching for it. It _had_ to be a joke.

_I like watching my dog urinate, is that normal?_

_I like watching other men urinate, is that strange?_

_I want to jerk off in a public place. Is there anywhere it is legal to do that?_

_I want to expose myself and ejaculate._

Jason scrubbed a hand over his face and wished like hell he could unsee all of it. He felt filthy, like he was seeing someone's very private masturbation thoughts - which _he was_ \- and it just felt plain wrong. The server updated and he made the mistake of glancing up again.

_My boner won't go away, is that normal?_

_I need to ejaculate again but cannot._

_Man urinates and ejaculates at urinal._

Jason swallowed the absurd noise he wanted to make and did the kid a massive favor. He selected everything except the boner not going away and needing to cum again but couldn't searches and set them to forcibly delete with a disk wipe on those sectors right behind it. Pushing back from his desk, he sat there, debating his next move. 

He could tell Damian to either get a damn burner phone to search on or to at least keep this shit behind their firewalls _or_ he could outright tell him he'd cleaned up behind him but he wasn't about to do it again. There was the option of ignoring it, but he didn't think that was the best path for anyone involved. If he was going to clean up the kid's messes, he needed to make sure it wasn't going to happen again. 

With a sigh, he picked up his encrypted phone and sent Damian an email to the account they'd used once in the past to coordinate behind Bruce's back for a takedown that required more force than Bruce was willing to use.

_Cleaned up your mess of a search history for you. Use a damn encrypted burner like a normal human. Pretty sure you don't want to talk to B about that shit.  
Just... God, hell, ask me your damn questions instead or something. I'd rather the search history not be there.  
Question 1 - no, it's not really normal, stop watching  
Question 2 - not really I guess, some people are into that. It's a kink.  
Question 3 - it's not legal in this country, so don't go trying it  
Question 4 - uh... good for you, but please don't get yourself caught  
Question 5 - if it's more than 2 hours seriously figure out how to make it stop, you don't want a hospital visit. I'm going to assume the last search was to try to fix that. Here's hoping it did.  
Question 6 - not really a question but... depends on what you mean by "cannot". I guess if you try too fast there's like a reset time, just... give it a few and try again. You're horny and hormones are trying to murder you. It happens._

_My question for you... how they hell are you eighteen and don't know this shit? Did B give up on the sex talk or what? I mean I got it like 3 times and I was only there for a fraction of the time you have been. If he didn't, just... ask me shit. For the love of God._

He sent it off and then texted Damian on the phone he was using. _Check email immediately._

Shoving the phone on the desk he scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

\----

It was nearly an hour before Damian replied and when he did, Jason was honestly shocked he'd said anything at all. His email pinged and he brought it up, arching an eyebrow at the wall of text.

_I... was using the wrong phone. Thank you for cleaning up behind me, though this is outright humiliating. I am sorry._

_Q1 - I am aware it is not normal... I was trying to circumvent being caught looking at things I shouldn't by phrasing it like a dumb teenage question. So now you know that. I'm sure you did not want to.  
Q2 - Trust me, I am aware.  
Q3 - Also aware.. so there is this thing where if I type out what I want to do it sort of prevents me from doing it. I search for it and read about people who have done it and then no longer wish to do it. Do what you will with that information.  
Q4 - I do not intend to act, do not worry  
Q5 - yes  
Q6 - 3x and still desperate for it. Not sure what is going on, it's more than what would be "normal". Finally got it to stop for a few minutes but even typing this has brought it back. Again, more than you ever wanted to know._

_Your Question - See above. Also, he has far too many times. It is like listening to bees hum. Same words every time. Same /incorrect/ assumptions every time. I will not ever have the issue of impregnating a woman, he need not worry so heavily about such things. My penis does not wish to go anywhere near a vagina and I am fully aware of condoms at this point._

_I know this is not normal behavior but I also would like you to be aware of a few items.  
1 - I will never be with anyone so any sex talk is nearly pointless. I am aromantic but not asexual. I do not wish anyone to think me a "whore" so I will simply remain with myself instead of anyone else. Let people assume what they will.  
2 - So we are perfectly clear, my interest in... other species remains at only what was expressed in the question, not anything beyond that. I looked once, it did not appeal.  
3 - Have you ever gone so far into the internet for porn that you end up into something you thought wildly horrid to start with? That is where I am at. I end up back at the same topic over and over though I disgust myself by looking for it.  
4 - I would prefer it if all of this remained between us and it never be brought up in face-to-face contact._

_I am grateful you caught my horrible mistake. Can you confirm no one else saw?_

Jason rubbed his eyes and set about typing back to Damian.

_No one else showed logged into the server, that's the best I can give you. I wiped it behind the delete, but if someone's crafty enough, they can resurrect the data._

_You should probably try to avoid looking at Q1 stuff if you can. It's not legal in our county. When you're at the house in the other city you can probably look there, it's not fully illegal there. Doing anything is but looking is not._

_I'd rather you act on Q4 than Q1, so there's that._

_From your "awareness items" list:  
1 - Sleeping with various people does not make you a whore. Not to mention you can be in a relationship even if you're aromantic. Sexual relationships exist. And Friends with Benefits? That's a thing, too. Same partner over and over but no romance. Try the thing, might do you some good.  
2 - Good  
3 - Yes, it's how I figured out I'm into some pretty fucked up shit. Advise there is stop watching porn for a while and go get laid. Or at least go buy a jack off toy and use it instead.  
4 - Of course._

_I have a few recommendations on how to approach someone about FwB if you'd like. Also on what toys to get and which to avoid wasting money on. Just let me know._

It wasn't even a minute before he got back a simple: _tell me_ on text.

Jason snorted and brought up his email again.

_Toy recs:  
For penis insertion -   
• Bad Dragon has some amazing masturbators. Take a look, it's fantastic - https://bad-dragon.com/shop  
• Avoid fleshlight, too expensive for what it is. There's a knock off brand by Playboy that's cheaper and works just as great. If you go into a shop, ask to test and put your fingers in it. You can kinda tell if you'll be into it or not. USE LUBE  
For anal insertion -   
• Avoid plastics  
• Again, Bad Dragon has quality work. May uh... help with your other interest as there's some squirtable ones and you could always color what you put into it differently if you'd like  
• Everything has to have a flared base, trust me on this  
• Start SMALL. Dear god, don't try to go big first. Work up to it.   
• Fingers are good but these other things rock  
• There's also prostate massagers. If you've never had a prostate orgasm, try the thing. I can give links to how to if you'd like. I think every man - regardless of leaning - should try it once._

_For FwB approaches -  
• There's always the just ask routine. "So I was thinking..." and just tell them you're aromantic but desire sex and would like to have a steady partner. Don't say it's /them/ at first maybe. Let them say what they're going to and read the situation. If they seem like they think that's okay with them then maybe hint toward you wanting it to be them. See how they react.  
• Lay it on them - guess you could always just put it on the table. "Someone was talking about having a friend with benefits thing going on the other day and it made me start thinking..." see if that goes anywhere useful.  
• Ask them what they think about friends with benefits.  
• Ask if they'd like to have sex, without attachments, just as friends. Lots of people are amazingly receptive to that._

_There's always bar hookups, etc, but you have to be careful. Especially being gay, it's difficult. Start with gay bars so you're not chancing having someone pull a damn knife on you for asking. Don’t do the whole bathroom hookup bullshit. Use protection, even for oral, and get tested after every time. I'm not joking here, I know a few guys who ended up with some nasty shit from not testing. Then again I also know a few people who hook up all the time and have gotten lucky and never gotten anything before._

_Moral of all of this, find yourself and be yourself. Stop hiding who you are and it will help._

He sent it off and pushed himself up, logging off his connection after checking to make sure Damian hadn't searched anything else and flopped on his couch instead, turning on the TV and resuming from his recorded shows.

It was almost an hour before his phone vibrated and he glanced at it when it did it again, seeing an incoming call from a number he didn't know. Answering it, he didn't speak, just held it up to his ear and waited patiently.

"Are we secure?"

"As secure as phones get, yes." Jason relaxed at Damian's voice across the line. "Burner I assume?"

"Yes." Damian cleared his throat. "Are you okay with speaking about it like this or shall I email only?"

"Probably easier this way."

He heard some rustling and then Damian's quiet sigh. "I am beginning to think I may have inadvertently triggered something inside me. I have completed five times and am still very much aroused."

Jason blinked. That wasn't exactly what he had expected, but he supposed it would be the forefront of anyone's mind if they had that kind of issue going on. "Does it go down between?"

"For a few minutes, yes."

"That's... best. Not that this is good, but it's better than not."

There was more rustling and then a sound of discomfort, then Damian's quiet voice, "It hurts."

"I'd imagine so. Do you own any toys or anything?"

"No. With people snooping in my room, I most certainly do not."

Jason deliberated for a moment and then twisted so he could flop back on the couch. "Anyone you're particularly interested in fucking then?"

"Uh..." Damian cleared his throat and when he spoke again it sounded fairly embarrassed. "Yes. But I cannot imagine telling them."

"Why not? I mean what's the worst answer you get? No?"

He heard the hitch in Damian's breath. "I am fully aware that they are not interested, that is why not."

"So you've tried and they said no?"

"No."

"Then how do you know for sure? I don't think people go around advertising they would totally boink their friend if asked, you know? Like I can think of a handful of people I'd fuck if given half a chance but I'm not going to _tell_ them that without prompting."

"Like who?" He heard the little catch in Damian's breath this time and he tipped his head back, rolling his eyes. Kid was definitely jerking off while talking to him. The smallest flame flickered to life in his belly and he gave it a good hard moment's thought before deciding to let things follow their course. 

"Roy, for one. Artemis." He tapped his lips and debated if the truth would crumble Damian or not and decided to push ahead anyway. "Bruce."

Damian had to choke off a moan and he heard the phone hit what he could only assume was the bed or a chair, something soft in any case. A few shuffling moments and then, "Shit, sorry. I dropped the phone."

Jason chuckled. "I take you by surprise with my answer or what?"

"Is that all of them?"

"All of what?"

"The people you'd fuck."

"Hell no it isn't. If I only knew three people I wanted to bang we'd have a big issue. My spank bank is much fuller than that, I promise you."

This time he could actively _hear_ Damian jerking off. The hitch in his breath as he stroked, the sound of his fist over his apparently lubed up cock. Jason's prick strained at the seams of his pants, eager and attentive to join the party. Reaching down he groped himself, letting his eyes roll back as he did it hard. 

When Damian's sounds became more frantic, Jason breathed out a quiet, "You're jerking off."

"Cannot help it. I told you," Damian's breath caught and then he panted roughly, "I'm so horny I can't think straight."

"You gonna shoot for me?"

Damian moaned this time and Jason tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear, reaching down to wrench his pants open, getting himself in hand and starting to stroke quickly. "You've made me so hard."

"Oh _fuck yeah_ ," Damian gritted out and Jason cursed under his breath, loving hearing Damian come undone like this. 

"Do what I tell you."

"Yes." Damian breathed out, almost on automatic response and Jason arched an eyebrow, not having expected Damian to be so easy to boss around. 

"Get your sac in one hand, not your balls, your dick in the other. Squeeze your sac hard for me and grip your cock tighter. Thrust into it as frantically as you can. I need you to _fuck_ for me."

He heard the shuffling as Damian presumably obeyed him and then a breathy, "Oh my God, so good!" Bed springs began to protest and Jason envisioned Damian chasing his orgasm exactly how he'd set him up and he jacked faster, grunting with his pleasure.

"That's right. Such a good boy. Fuck for me. Fuck until you unload. Tell me when you're cumming."

"A-are you?" Damian moaned, cutting himself off from any further allocation to the question.

"Jerking off with you? Yeah..."

"Tell me..."

"Gripping my dick hard like I'm having you do. Stroking off pretty quickly. I'm leaking already."

Damian panted harshly, letting out a strangled sound and then, "I want to have sex with you!" A soft choked sound, "You're on my list."

"You have a list?" Jason grinned despite himself.

"Yes."

"Oh, do tell."

"You... Dick. God, don't tell him. _Please_ don't tell him!"

"I have no intention of this conversation being repeated anywhere."

"Oh fuck... I'm so horny! I wish I was thrusting into you! I'm gonna! I want to!"

"You can do this, you can cum for me. C'mon, just a little more, ramp up a little more. I'm stroking my cock for you and I'm so hard. I'm gonna fucking cum when you do, Dami. I promise, I'm gonna shoot. I'm so close, are you close?"

Damian's bed protested even more and a loud moan came across the line followed by frantic breathing before, "Oh _shit_ it's happening! I'm cumming! I'm-" the most incredibly sexy sound came across the line and Jason arched, stroking quick, imagining Damian shooting his load all over his bed for him, how quick he had to have been stroking. He imagined holding him against him as he quivered in the aftermath and then he watched Damian show him what he was into, relaxing back against him while Jason entered him and then letting his softening cock start to urinate all over the bed.

" _Fuck_!" Jason's hips snapped up and he strained, moaning loudly as he finished, pulse after pulse of cum spurting from his cock into the air, raining down on his pants and shirt as he kept stroking frantically. "I'm cumming!"

He heard the bed creaking frantically and Damian's thin whine. "My dick's still hard," he heard the half mumble and the quiet sob after it as he shuddered and flopped back against his couch. 

"Damn kid... you sure you weren't dosed or something?"

"No, I'm just... really pent up. I want _someone_ and I thought maybe on the phone it would help but I'm just harder than ever now. I want you so bad it fucking hurts!"

"Get over here then. Tell daddy you're leaving for the night and going to a friend's house and get your ass over here. Will you let me fuck you?"

"God yes."

"Then do it now."

Jason hung up the phone and stared down at his cum-splattered clothing and then at his still very erect cock. It seemed it was also very interested in Damian.

\----

Less than twenty minutes later there was a knock at Jason's door. He'd changed into a low-slung pair of jeans and a tight tank top that he liked to use for picking up guys. His cock was at half-mast, straining the confines of the fabric and he'd unabashedly pulled his tank top up enough to show it off. He answered the door and leaned back against it as he dragged his gaze up Damian's body, over the strain of his cock in his own jeans and over the button-up shirt he'd left undone a few buttons down. Reaching out, he snagged the front of his shirt and dragged him in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Letting him go, he turned and headed for the bedroom. "Am I easing you into this or do you want a cock in your ass immediately?"

He heard Damian's choked little sound and then his steps hurrying after him. "Anything, just contact. I need contact."

Jason grabbed Damian again and pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed before sliding smoothly to his knees in front of him. He made quick work of his jeans, freeing his erection to the air of the room and giving him a few slow strokes. "Damn kid... you've got a big dick." He grinned cheekily up at him, watching the embarrassed flush cross Damian's face. He wasn't being an ass, it really was quite impressive, would probably even hurt taking it the first time no matter how much prep went into it. He'd be lucky to deepthroat him even with practice. Not that Damian would _need_ that to get off. Of that Jason was sure.

Leaning in, he rubbed the head over his lips, smearing precum all over them. He moaned, flicking his tongue out to taste and then sliding down on him, grateful it seemed he'd cleaned up and wasn't a lube-covered mess still. He took about half of his dick in his mouth and sucked good and hard before lightly scraping his teeth along him on the way up. 

Damian trembled for him, his breath coming in harsh pants, and when Jason glanced toward his hands, he found them fisted in the comforter with a death grip, his arms straining from how hard he was holding on. 

Jason pulled up and frenched the head of his cock, playing with the foreskin and then plunging back down. Over and over he took him in until Damian was letting out a strangled shout and Jason pushed down as far as he could, feeling the kid throbbing in his mouth, shooting his load down Jason's throat. 

He licked his way off his dick, kissed the head a few times and then started masturbating him, causing Damian's hips to jerk as he whined, flopping back on the bed, his hips starting to hump up into Jason's hand. 

With a smirk, he pulled himself off the floor and opened his own pants, lowering himself down so their hips met, his cock pressing warm and hard up alongside Damian's own. "Feel how hard you made me? How much I liked sucking your dick? Tell me you feel it."

"I feel it!" Damian's hips jerked frantically and Jason shifted enough to guide Damian's hands to his hips, giving him leverage to fuck up against him.

"C'mon, get it out. _Use me_. Use my cock for your pleasure. I want to see your gorgeous dick shoot again."

Damian keened, his hips thrusting wildly, his penis straining between them. He'd never seen someone so hard and desperate in his life. His own dick twitched and he watched fascinated as he released a stream of precum across Damian's dick.

"Look what I did for you. Do you feel it? I gave you lube."

Damian nodded frantically, humping desperately until he shouted and very abruptly his dick was spurting. Four huge spurts sprayed up against Jason's abdomen leaving a sticky mess between them. 

Damian strained, his dick still incredibly erect and Jason reached down, running his fingers over it lightly. It trembled under his touch and then Damian was nearly screaming, cum streaming out of his dick, thick and so much of it Jason was sure he was well and truly emptying his balls. His entire body arched and trembled and then he was gasping, the stream of cum changing to a stream of piss. " _Shit_!"

Jason pinned him to the bed, pressing their hips tight together, feeling Damian urinating against his dick. "Keep going, it's okay. It feels good. Keep pissing for me." He shifted until Damian was peeing against the little bundle of nerves under the head of his cock and he shuddered and then he was cumming, throbbing as he shot his load right against Damian's dick. "I'm cumming for you. Fuck! You're making me cum with your piss!"

Damian's stream came faster, hissing as he urinated as hard as he could and Jason couldn't help himself. He humped against it, feeling how wet their jeans were, the wet slide between them, and then he was peeing too, sliding around in the mess as he strained to force his piss out. 

Damian cried out, clutching Jason to him, holding him close and almost reverently breathing you, "You're pissing on me."

Jason's dick rapidly got hard and he breathed out a laugh. "You made me hard again, now I can't go."

With a rough pant, Damian rolled them over, pressing Jason to the dry part of the bed and squirmed over him until his dick was pushed up under Jason's shirt. His hips canted and he looked determined for a few seconds before Jason felt the warm trickle of urine coming from his cock. Within seconds he was hissing piss out again, his hips canted forward, and Jason took hold of them, watching in awe as Damian peed on him. He watched as his shirt started to tent as Damian got more and more aroused, his dick growing hard though he still urinated. His hips jerked and another hard stream sprayed up under his shirt for a few seconds and then abruptly stopped.

Damian settled back against Jason's hard dick and looked quite proud of himself. "I pissed. Finally... oh God, finally."

Jason's hips rocked up against Damian's ass, his dick telling him what he wanted. "I want to fuck you... do you want that?"

"I told you anything." Damian rocked back on him and then slid off the bed, shoving his pissy jeans over his hips and stepping out of them. He straddled Jason's hips and then hesitated. "Do we have to use anything? I mean... we both test every week. It's part of the panels father runs."

"Anyone else you need to, do you understand me?"

Damian nodded frantically and Jason took his hips again. "I need to prep you."

"You don't. I did it already, just do it."

Jason guided him back until his prick was pressed up against Damian's asshole. His dick strained and he groaned as he slowly pushed Damian down on him, watching him for any signs of discomfort as he slid inside his warm body.

Once he was fully seated in him, he gave it a moment, flexing his dick and watching pleasure wash over Damian's features. "Are you still horny, gorgeous?"

" _Yes_ ," Damian whined out the word, jerking Jason's hand down to his erection. "I just came for the seventh time and took a massive piss and I'm still aching like I've done nothing. I need you to fuck me until I can't think."

Jason gave a little jerk of his hips, imagined Damian's smaller body under his own and groaned. "I want to take you from behind. Right in your piss puddle. Kneel in it for me."

Damian was off him in an instant, kneeling on the pissy part of the comforter and presenting to him, his asshole slick with lube and pristine for him. 

He leaned over him and took Damian's penis in hand, aiming it at the bed. "Try to piss for me."

Damian hunkered a bit and strained. It took a few tries and then he was spraying piss on the bed while Jason jacked his cock. "Good boy... I like watching you pee for me. You can come piss for me whenever you want, okay? Just as long as no one's here but us you can always just feel free to start something by urinating. Do you understand what I'm allowing you?"

"Yes!"

"You can sit on me and pee and I'll know you want me to fuck you. Make a pissy mess in my bed or on my couch or just wet yourself while you stand in front of me and I'll know you want my dick."

"I'm peeing for you!"

More urine hissed out onto the bed and Jason excitedly stroked Damian's cock. He hadn't realized he would enjoy this as much as he was, but something about how much Damian loved it made it easy to accept. Damian peed hard for a few seconds and then he was empty, clearly trying desperately to pee more. 

"You're out, it's okay. You'll have more for me by the time I've fucked you into the mattress." 

Jason let go of his dick and stepped up behind him, carefully draping himself over Damian and then guiding his penis between his asscheeks and pressing up inside him with one well-aimed thrust. Damian cried out as he was impaled on his dick and Jason didn't give him time to recover, instead starting to frantically hump. Whenever he indulged like this, he liked to think he was breeding his partner, as if he were a wild animal in heat that needed to fuck to get it out of his system. 

His hips pistoned hard, his cock jackhammering at Damian's ass. Under him Damian was crying out louder and louder with every thrust, his perfect ass arching to push back against him so he made firmer contact every time. He leaned over him enough to whisper, "I'm fucking you. I'm the first one in your ass and I'm gonna fucking cum in you, make you know what it feels like to be filled. How's that make you feel?"

Damian moaned, his ass perking up under Jason and it took him a moment to realize Damian was frantically masturbating, his ass starting to clench around him.

"You're gonna cum for me again, aren't you? Gonna let that gorgeous prick shoot another load while I'm in your ass? I want to feel you tighten on my prick. Will you do that for me?"

Damian nodded frantically, his arm moving quickly as he jacked off and Jason fucked him harder, fucked him until the bed was making angry sounds and until Damian was shouting with every thrust he made into his body. Damian clamped down on him and gave a startled gasp, crying out, "There! Fuck! There!" and Jason hunched over him, thrusting hard against the same spot until Damian was screaming under him, until he was straining and Jason heard the loud hiss of him peeing, felt the clench of it, and then - just like that - Damian was clenching down on him and actually screaming at the top of his lungs, his entire body shuddering under Jason.

He drove himself home against that same spot again and again, knowing Damian was having his first prostate orgasm and prolonging it for him until he was cumming himself. He gave a sharp cry and began to fill him. "I'm cumming! Oh _shit_ I'm cumming!"

Damian trembled under him and Jason slid his hand down to jerk him off until Damian's cock gave a weak little throb and then started to go flaccid in his hand. 

They both slowly eased down onto the bed, Jason still buried in his ass and Damian panting, his eyes closed.

"There we go... gave you what you needed, didn't we?"

Damian gave a little nod and Jason kissed his shoulder, slowly pulling out of him and shifting to lay down next to him instead, hooking one leg with Damian's own. He felt the urge to pee and closed his eyes, focusing on it until he felt the warmth of it trickling over his hip and down to soak into the bed. It was already wet so it wouldn't matter if he urinated into it again. Plus... it was sort of freeing, pissing where he knew he shouldn't.

He pushed harder until he was hissing urine out, knew he had to be hitting Damian with it and he turned his head to see Damian watching, clearly interested though tired. 

"You're peeing."

"Had to go and it's already a mess." He pushed harder, his piss spraying up into the air and raining down on them both, loud as it landed on them and the sheets. "And I kind of like it."

Damian scooted closer when Jason finished and a minute later he felt warm wetness against his hip and knew Damian was urinating as well. "All night... I say we just pee. Just wake up and urinate against one another. Deal?"

Damian's hips gave an excited push and he peed harder for a few seconds until it quit. "Yes."

"Good... this mattress is ruined anyway. May as well get the most out of it."

"Put it in the guest room and we'll pee there from now on. Just... no guests."

"Unless they're into using the restroom on my bed."

Damian let out a quiet laugh, leaning his head on Jason's shoulder. "Unless they want to piss your bed, too, yes."

"Can you imagine? Dickie or Tim wanting to pee the bed and desperately asking to use it?"

Damian moaned, shoved his face against Jason's shoulder. "You'll be the death of me."

"But it'll be a damn good death!"


End file.
